User talk:1
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Source for Ripper. I noted that it was from deadislandfans.com, but here is blog article I found image on: http://deadislandfans.com/2011/07/mmm-mmmm-dead-island-steam-pre-order/ --Mistertrouble189 22:24, 22 July 2011 (UTC) Re:Camille The filename doesn't really mean much, I think. Some of them are named wierd. Like the Tape it or die folk (Johnny, Gretchen, Wallace, and Lance) are named Jeff, Meg, Mike, and Matt, while Sarah, Marvin, Taylor, Oscar, and Julius are all named Lance and Dale. Also, not that much of a change, but Lucas is called Luca in the files. And like I said before, protCamille's model is (Nearly) identical to Andrea. Not just the face, but the clothes too. I vote that we assume that protCamille is actually Andrea (and protCherry is Helen), or assume that they are different people entirely. Also, as for McKenzie, You can see him chearly in these pictures.Dengarde 03:57, 25 July 2011 (UTC) *Just butting in my two cents, but I agree on the assumption they just be Helen and Andrea protesting. Would make sense why they're both in the Arena during outbreak! The file naming was prob a identity error when it came between Camille/Andrea. Ok good bye! --Mistertrouble189 04:15, 25 July 2011 (UTC) Tia's bust picture Herro, File:Dead rising tia bust.png is actually Doris Elchart. Thought I'd let you know :) --Mistertrouble189 19:33, 25 July 2011 (UTC) RE: TK's Associate infected spectator Never! Kidding. Go for it. I myself have been thinking about renaming the spectator guy because of his file name. As for the associate, go for it. I don't think I came up with that name/apge. Bodyguard seems legit. --Mistertrouble189 02:33, 26 July 2011 (UTC) *Not a problem. Been redoing my fan pages, particularly the survivor charts, with the new busts you took :) I decided I really liked them so I am putting them to use, instead of those minis (will be deleting them, can replace them on the official survivor pages with busts or face pics). Also got a new guy over at DI wiki who's been helping out. Things going pretty well. --Mistertrouble189 02:41, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Galleryview installation question Hi, sorry for disturbing you but, after noticing that this wiki uses the galleryview widget, I was wondering where do you place the javascript package? I've tried reading the instructions here but I'm confused by what "MW folder" exactly means, Extensions? the public html directory? skins?... --AinzX 13:03, 26 July 2011 (UTC) The old FAQ For sure we can remove it and probably delete it as it's old, out of date and unused. Besides, we have chatbox to teach people stuff instead of having to refer to that old thing. --Mistertrouble189 19:36, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Still around I'm still around. In "lurk" mode a bit. All is a little quiet on the Dead Games front, but I'm sure it'll pick up again soon. Though if Summer ever arrives around here, I may disappear from the internet for a month...but this a Blighty, so I don't see that happening. -OtherworldBob 22:15, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Merging Haha, what needs to be done? We are pretty close. Good work with the Introduction (Dead Rising 2) and Zombies articles. I am not worried about DI wikia. Our wiki is far more superior than the wikia right now and there isn't anything they have that we need to merge :) --Mistertrouble189 18:47, 27 July 2011 (UTC) *What do you want to do with the old templates? We can get rid of them if we have no desire for them. The DR: Sun template, I think it's fine with the way it is -- the DR:Sun char pages aren't too important and no bother tinkering with Template:I to satisfy the needs for the DR:Sun boxes - they can stay the same. Do you have something in mind for the Zombrex spokesperson templates? Anything else? And could you then apply your changes to Template:I to the Josh (Dead Rising 2) template? I'm confused and if you make the change, I will understand so I can fix the others :) --Mistertrouble189 02:08, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :*I think the clothing images look good without Chuck's bodyparts in them. Very nice. Did others have different opinions on how the clothing pics should go? As for the images in templates, I had asked before because some shots looked TOO tall (Gemini Vargas) but that whole issue could potentially be fixed once we revert to busts for infobox pics. Though a solution to the problem would be useful in the future, don't stress over it now if you cannot find it, there is no rush! Enjoy some projects of your own! --Mistertrouble189 02:36, 28 July 2011 (UTC) ::*Excellent, will get on the templates of the unseen characters in a few moments. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 02:43, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :::*Done. May actually change infoboxes for the DR:Sun folks. We will see. --Mistertrouble189 03:03, 28 July 2011 (UTC) Re: Busts Thanks. I took those ones because I needed ones with my texture changes. (Except Kristin, I just liked the screen I took.) I'm actually looking at the busts you made now, and yeah. Some of them look pretty distorted. If you want, I can try my hand at re-doing some of the ones that didn't turn out so well. It'll take a while but I can do it easy. One suggestion though. For the main cast, it's be better if you use the cast_xxx_t1 models. They're higher quality so they may look better. (and also, if you need help removing Rebecca's bullethole let me know, I can do it.) Oh, also, as for the OTR pic (I missed your message earlier.) I got it from the facebook page. Dengarde 19:08, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :Well I'd like to get the survivor images done first, so how about this: You take care if the full shots, and I'll retake the busts that need work? Due to time restraints I'll only be able to do maybe five or so a day, but I can get it done. Dengarde 20:23, 28 July 2011 (UTC) ::Works for me. Let me know when you're done. Dengarde 21:06, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, Looking through the Busts you already took, here's the ones I think turned out fine and don't need any changing: File:Dead rising stuart bust.png|Stuart File:Dead_rising_europa_bust.png|Europa File:Dead_rising_antoine_bust.png|Antione File:Dead_rising_tk_bust.png|Tyrone File:Dead_rising_seymour_bust.png|Seymour File:Dead_rising_louise_bust.png|Louise File:Dead_rising_pat_bust.png|Pat File:Dead_rising_anim_bust.png|Anim These look great as they are and I don't intend on changing them. Today I'm going to the Chuck, Syacey, Rebecca, Sullivan, and both versions of Katey, Then after that I'm gonna go in order of my notebook, then no any extra characters. Dengarde 14:40, 29 July 2011 (UTC) :lol, that is a short list. great to have a perfectionist. :If you look close, Europa has some black lines, which need to be cropped out. :Glad you like stuart, he has this particular skin tone that is really hard to do screen shots of. I think that is my fourth try at least with him. :I am surprised you like anim, as his bust appears washed out and dark a bit to me. I was planning on doing him again before you graciously volunteered. :Seymour appears too far away and needs to be cropped closer. :All I have to do are some of the men, about 16 more. No more women so no worried about doubling up our efforts for the women busts :If you have photoshop, and still have the gray checkered background when you have no background for PNG, there is a way to get rid of this and make the background the same as the background here on this site. I find that I avoid a huge number of unwanted black lines this way. If you need this, let me know. :REALLY glad you are working on this. :On a completely unrelated note, how far along percentage wise are you with finishing your mod? Mod:WIP. A 14:42, 29 July 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry. I guess I just like thinks to be as perfect as I can make it. I don't mean to negate all your work, promise! ::I can re-do Seymour, Anim, and Europa too of you want though. It's no big deal, but I just think they look fine. ::As for my mod, I beleive I just need to add three more missions (and alter one other) and then add dialog, and I'll be ready for a beta release. So I'd say about 60%. Dengarde 14:55, 29 July 2011 (UTC) :::oh no saying you are a perfectionist was a definite compliment! I REALLY appreciate your really excellent feedback. Just suggestions about the images, something either of us could do later sometime. :::60% I will have to make a new circle! Lets just optimistically say 65% as their is already a circle for that :) A 15:02, 29 July 2011 (UTC) Odd Jobs Haha, I never played those minigames nor did I ever touch those pages! Some of them are pretty wacky written, yes *shudder* --Mistertrouble189 23:33, 29 July 2011 (UTC) DI Spam Filter Is picking up edits to .css files due to "display:none". Would you be able to add an exception for CSS files, or remove that particular rule? Cheers. -OtherworldBob 10:33, 30 July 2011 (UTC) DI Achievements Update Hmm, cross-wiki talkbacks don't really work. -OtherworldBob 11:38, 30 July 2011 (UTC) Re:Nice job Sorry about that. I had a party to get to and uploaded those in a hurry. I didn't think of using the names, so I'll do that next time. Dengarde 00:28, 31 July 2011 (UTC) RE:wow! Yes it was me, I almost had a stoke coding this up, I had to learn so many things to code this badboy up... And yet I still think that it looks wierd.... P 07:04, 2 August 2011 (UTC) Dean I got the name from your image - File:Dead rising Tim Duggan dean corpse attractor.png --Mistertrouble189 00:25, 3 August 2011 (UTC) DI Wiki - Weapons Hey! Yeah I saw that blog post - glad they used the wiki as a resource! And I agree, a template like that is needed! Perhaps I will attempt to make one. What I was thinking, is that have different sections of the template (by section I mean, taking DR version for example, firearms or throwing weapons) and have them be the base weapon (baseball bat, crowbar, etc) and have items in that section be the specific, upgraded versions of the base weapon (flimsy feeble baseball bat or sharpened unbreakable diving knife). Something like that! See this, by the way. OR if that is too complicated (or maybe create a separate template like the DR weapon template, with firearms and throwing weapons, etc. We got lots of possibilities here. OR HERE'S ANOTHER IDEA - have a general weapon template (the one I just explained) and then a more specific template for the base weapon! Like and then list all the possible upgrades for it. I think I like that idea better. We can have the specific and the general weapon templates on each weapon page! Hope my late night rants make sense. --Mistertrouble189 06:26, 3 August 2011 (UTC) *Also, do you mind making the backgrounds of this and this transparent? Photobucket is not working for me at the moment. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 07:31, 3 August 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making the template. The reason I suggested a general template that would include just like "crowbar", "baseball bat", "paddle" and none of the adjective/prefixes is because we may just have all those upgraded weapons be redirected to the base page because there may not be that much info to warrant itself a page --> "delicate feeble baseball bat" may just be like 3 sentences on its abilities and that's it. instead of it's own page, we may end up redirecting it to base page (baseball bat) and list all the possible upgrades on the page and what each upgrade improves (plus, there will be SO SO SO many weapons on that template if we included the upgraded versions). So with that said, we could have the general template on each page, and then, a new template below it, that is the base weapon like or and in each template would list all of those possible upgraded versions of that weapon. So like this: Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon and can be found here. It does this and blah blah blah. text text text <--- template with all weapons in DI <--- template with all possible upgrades of the baseball bat Understand a litte better with what I'm saying now? And the master template you included in the weapons template on the DI wiki is still a good addition, I hadn't even thought about that. --Mistertrouble189 18:01, 3 August 2011 (UTC) voice actors Aye, it's interesting. Glad our wiki is of to use for them concerning pics! http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Dead-Rising/side-by-side/ Though it's a little incomplete (imdb has Lindsay Harris and Jo Slade, etc.) --Mistertrouble189 21:20, 3 August 2011 (UTC) *I guess. Or they found it off google search. --Mistertrouble189 21:24, 3 August 2011 (UTC) RE:welcome back It's good to be back man. Sorry that I've been gone. I really need to make up some edits. Again I'm sorry that I disappeared! =P Jax Kenobi 02:40, 4 August 2011 (UTC) DI Wiki - achievements Thanks for the cropped pictures. Also, working on individual achievement pages (switching out Template:I with Template:Achievement). I noticed you set up the overall achievement page to handle coding as if the achievement pages still used Template:I. Is there a way to get the coding to reflect Template:Achievement or not? If not, then we will have to manually insert the achievement info on the main page (no big deal). --Mistertrouble189 15:48, 4 August 2011 (UTC) *Update: Finished swapping all the templates. Renamed several pages and deleted misspelled redirects, same with corresponding images. --Mistertrouble189 16:28, 4 August 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thanks. Lot of vandals today, eh? Jax Kenobi 04:36, 5 August 2011 (UTC) The Lance pictures Hey, so I updated File:Dead rising left hand lance bust.png (which was old notebook pic) to the actual Left Hand Lance bust. And then I reverted File:Dead rising lance bust.png (Lance Pennington) to its old notebook pic instead of Left Hand Lance's bust. Also noticed that there is a File:Dead rising lance (Dead Rising 2).png which is Lance Pennington's face. Dunno if you want that under as File:Dead rising lance.png - remove the (Dead Rising 2). Up to you! --Mistertrouble189 20:41, 17 August 2011 (UTC) Anno! Don't edit Dead Rising 2 Beta! I have it set up perfectly! Just let me handle it from now on, don't touch it please. I created the article and I want to finish it. I realize you are only trying to help but I don't like the way it looks when you edit it. Thanks for understanding --Madda Re:reupload table techinician? Done and done. Will fix deleted image on Jasper Sanford's page. --Mistertrouble189 19:09, 21 August 2011 (UTC) OTR infoboxes I went ahead and made a few OTR infoboxes for a few survivors (John, Jeanna, Brittany, Curtis) and even made their DR2 box use the bust picture. Will do Carl next. --Mistertrouble189 00:55, 22 August 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! Glad you like it. Woops! Didn't realize I had put in Dead Rising (has copy and pasted it from Isabela Keyes) and without the 2. Will fix the rest. I think shortening DR2:OTR to just OTR is a good idea, no need for DR2 to be repeated (like see Frank West). Think infobox tabbers are good for characters that are in more than one game, and its a good way to include both vital infoboxes that can be switched back and forth instead of having two boxes on the page! --Mistertrouble189 03:46, 22 August 2011 (UTC) *Good shortcut! It's perfect now ;) --Mistertrouble189 03:50, 22 August 2011 (UTC) Dean Yeah, I knew Dean and Tim Duggan were exactly the same. The models that look like Tim in the Arena just have the name Dean in their file, right? And aye, I knew CPRCorpse was Tim, from the Blue Code trivia :D --Mistertrouble189 03:59, 24 August 2011 (UTC) Could you update the case pages... The case pages have always been the least edited, some of them don't even feature the navigation templates... Anyway, one of the most important things is missing, the times... My day 2 template is almost finished but I can't finalise it if I don't have the time... Anyway take care P 12:07, 24 August 2011 (UTC) :Well this doesn't really help when I don't know when Case 3-1 starts... ::I recived your times charts, however Case 3 is missing and it's the one that I needed... Hey! Hey there A! Sorry about the whole going MIA thing, turns out school might not be a breeze for me like it was last year. Now that we're getting closer to Off the Record being released, I'll try to start editing again. Love the infobox at the top of the wiki with all the latest info by the way. --Sumtaedium 03:32, 25 August 2011 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for the warm welcome. :I tried to finish up the join and rescue info on Dead Rising 2 Survivors using the c template, but it didn't work with esther, luz, richard, europa, bill, dean, and andy. Says it found a looping template, the templates they have on their pages seems to use the e template, while all other survivors just have regular text on their templates. I'll change that later if that's ok. --Sumtaedium 21:46, 25 August 2011 (UTC) ::You fixed the template! Thanks A, I'll try to finish up that page as soon as I can. And then I see you already added all the psychopath rewards. :p --Sumtaedium 03:22, 26 August 2011 (UTC) All 4 previous skill packs will return As the headline says, they will return (as well as most of the DR2 original unlockable clothing), In the Laser Eyes video you can see Frank wearing the Sports Fan Viking Helmet for a split second before putting on the mask, plus other clothing appears in the first "Frank Foto Facts" video usually for split seconds... Could you try to take pics of them P 12:23, 25 August 2011 (UTC) :sure, you are unable to take screenshots? I can send you a program if you like. Make sure you have your email activated and I will. A 14:02, 25 August 2011 (UTC) ::okay thank you! A 14:19, 25 August 2011 (UTC) About that software... Did you sent me the video capturing software, because I found out lots of pictures of interest for the wiki (including a new combo weapon)... And it frustrates me to be the only one who knows this info. My email adress is Am.tache@laposte.net P 21:16, 26 August 2011 (UTC) Hi there No, nothing bad - unless you count a two week absence from the internet. Good beach weather though! -OtherworldBob 15:41, 27 August 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice job! Awesome work. Glad we doing good maintenace. I moved back to college this week, so busy and bit behind on the wiki! The sitenotice on DI wiki is a good idea, I'll be sure to do that. --Mistertrouble189 19:47, 27 August 2011 (UTC) Extensions PHP Those links are returning Error 403 (Forbidden). If you really want to make them accessible, you'll need to change the permissions on the folder on the Web Host - probably adding at least Read rights to a certain group. Dunno if that is advisable or not. That said, while typing this, I was able to dismiss the Site Notice. -OtherworldBob 19:38, 29 August 2011 (UTC) Tabber That looks pretty darn good to me. Is your Bot capable of doing this, or is it manual job? If the latter, I'll make a mental note to do some when time allows. Nice find! -OtherworldBob 21:06, 29 August 2011 (UTC) So about the thing Can you contect to chatango then? P 17:31, 6 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - email DONE :) --Mistertrouble189 04:35, 8 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - FAQ and new editor Hey A, two things (actually three): #My game did not come in yet. SO ANNOYED. And I leave Friday evening for a retreat until Saturday night. So annoyed. Never pre-ordering thru Gamestop ever again. So slow, they suck. Whatever. #See the new question about James Stein on the DI wiki FAQ. Have you ever experienced that? #User:Lightlessdawn has joined the DI wiki. He needs help with the skin though - he seems like a good contributor & I'd like to help him out! http://deadislandwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Lightlessdawn#Color_Scheme_and_Backdrop --Mistertrouble189 20:45, 8 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Template:Food Can you fix that tiny "e" on the Template:Food so that it links to the actual template, instead of Template:Food's'. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 00:15, 9 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island PC Yes!! Can't wait for beautiful screenshots, especially SURVIVORS =) Also, have you noticed that a bunch of survivors disappear (Eddie, Adrian, Julian & then Anne and Hank disappear later) when moving into the lifeguard tower and in the cutscene is some guy in blue with a hat. Tsk tsk. --Mistertrouble189 16:49, 12 September 2011 (UTC) *Awesome, glad we got a complete list! Maybe use the bot to generate all quest pages, just putting in "Quest is a quest in Dead Island" and include the quest infobox (make it blank?) and include the category! Just an idea =D --Mistertrouble189 05:35, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - weapon/quest pages Absolutely wonderful! We are doing amazing, much thanks to you! Glad we have the skeletons down, this will make it for other users (and us) to edit (I've noticed a lot of new good users (both registered and anon) & I'm glad! Good publicity this site has and the chatbox is all DI now =D. I'm slowly working on pages as I come across new survivors and locations. So much to do! I am in the city, just finished Drowned Hope. Keep it up Anno! We are far superior than DI wikia now! --Mistertrouble189 21:43, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - missions in infoboxes Any idea why the |mission= in the infoboxes won't appear? Coding error? --Mistertrouble189 22:05, 13 September 2011 (UTC) *Oh and is there a survivor limit for |survivor= in the infoboxes? See St. Christopher's Church for example. --Mistertrouble189 22:20, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - template:i Awesome, thanks for fixing it. I will be sure to use the br thing for many survivors in templates. Good work Anno! Just started Chapter 8. --Mistertrouble189 04:39, 15 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - removing "you" You just made me happy :) Thanks for fixing that! haha. Oh and I completed the City Hall thing last night...shocked at the outcome! Back at the church, gotta find Joseph and Jin, but first it's time to help out the others. OH and I hate Floaters. I can't seem to kill them. And I die. A lot. I guess Xian is prone to dying. --Mistertrouble189 15:00, 15 September 2011 (UTC) * I try to upgrade my colored weapons (have a purple stick and a orange crowbar, in addition to a blue nail bat and some greens) but I lose so much from dying, even if I decreased the die penalty all three times! XD gonna head back to my apartment later and continue with the story. this game is sooo good. Oh and any word on Dead Island sales? --Mistertrouble189 18:15, 15 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Image and sales Fixed the image and OMG that's amazing!! Dude that's AWESOME news! Epic sales. Can't wait for a Dead Island2 (they BETTER make one) and I'm not even done with Dead Island itself! Good stuff!! --Mistertrouble189 02:14, 16 September 2011 (UTC) Controls I see you've added some nifty PC Controls templates - nice! -OtherworldBob 18:12, 16 September 2011 (UTC) RE: DI Not yet, hope to pick it up relatively soon though. -OtherworldBob 08:39, 17 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - downloaded picture Does that mean someone has been saving it to their computer? Well it is a really popular image and topic (at least it was when it came out). What should we do with the picture? --Mistertrouble189 16:58, 20 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wki - RE:damn good pic! I "borrowed" it from those-who-should-not-be-named. It's pretty good but too bad the icon is on him! It was originally darker but I cropped it and made it lighter. Tis beautiful. And you'll probably beat me with edits -_____- heh heh quality > quantity! --Mistertrouble189 19:39, 21 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Lifeguard Tower panaroma That is beautiful =D Those are gonna be awesome for our articles. Keep it up dude! Got to the laboratory last night. Geo Pharm employees -__- reminds me of Phenotrans! --Mistertrouble189 13:34, 22 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Pictures AMAZING PICTURES!!! In love with them. Good job!! Especially the locations and car pictures --Mistertrouble189 11:55, 23 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - survivors Absolutely beautiful! Consider the borrowed picture now deleted! Looks great man. And super work on making the templates for everyone as well! Making great progress. I ought to get started on the survivors page. Hmmm. I'll do it sometime :) --Mistertrouble189 23:27, 24 September 2011 (UTC) Funny! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLK2yD5kvmA --Mistertrouble189 01:00, 25 September 2011 (UTC) *We so should. It's so well done. Love it. --Mistertrouble189 06:09, 25 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - faded background image The pic hasn't shown up in articles for me yet, but I saw the image file itself. I think it is a good idea and will help differentiate from the other site. As long as there is no issue in reading the text on the background image, let's do it :) --Mistertrouble189 20:23, 25 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - man on the roof WOW. that is so neat! That's Dominic. Maybe he's there because he actually appears in the hotel on the top floor or something with the heroes as they call Ryder White (after returning to resort area upon completing Act 2) --Mistertrouble189 03:01, 26 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Ocean View Bungalows Well, the sign in game reads "Ocean View Bungalows" (and there's a "Heavenly Beach" as well) so I presume that the Hotel Bungalows or the Golden Bungalows are the OVB (gotta see where arrow on sign exactly points to. The sign can be found on stairs behind the pool house. Also on same sign is like "surfboard rental" or something (which is probably the Surf Shop, we can make a redirect). Also, back to my main point, if we figure out what the OVB is, we can just redirect it to one of the bungalow pages....unless it points to a cluster of unnamed bungalows in game! --Mistertrouble189 04:14, 26 September 2011 (UTC) *ALSO, add that tabber thing you did to the bungalow pages to the bungalow disambig page? --Mistertrouble189 04:16, 26 September 2011 (UTC) *That is fine :) --Mistertrouble189 04:20, 26 September 2011 (UTC) :"do you think the picture of the bungalow will confuse people? I would include the enter article, but they will be large, and will slow down the loading. added two pics of the districts. A 04:38, 26 September 2011 (UTC)" :I am confused on what you mean by this? --Mistertrouble189 11:55, 26 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - infobox templates I noticed that the occupation line doesn't appear in the infoboxes as well as the killed by (for victims). Think we can get those in ?! --Mistertrouble189 16:33, 26 September 2011 (UTC) Moar activity Dude, this place is losing activity from veteran members. I am now saying I am going to stay here. Just view my topic and you'll find out why. DynasticAnthony 18:29, 26 September 2011 (UTC) cutscene files So have you been able to dissect the files for cutscenes in Dead Island? I'm curious to see what models are listed for the pool house to station evac scene (particularly who that guy in the blue shirt is!!!) Nice work with merchants and the templates. Gonna get back to playing DI now :) --Mistertrouble189 19:46, 27 September 2011 (UTC) Thanks Heh heh, thanks. Got to play a little today. Fun stuff. Dealt with that damn Infected Warrior. WOW. He and those other trial zombies were a pain in my ass. Btw look at the recent upload on the DI wiki (& look at the message written with the picture) --Mistertrouble189 01:35, 28 September 2011 (UTC) RE:Please test Unfortunately, nothing shows up when I hover over the map text. --Mistertrouble189 23:05, 29 September 2011 (UTC) Template Help Hey A, no problem. I just finally had the time to help out with the wiki. :D I'm trying to update a quest page, which we had as Bridge to Far but was actually Bridge too Far. Having a little trouble with the template for the new page, can you help? Sumtaedium 01:13, 2 October 2011 (UTC) RE:barnstar Thanks A! I have nothing to do tonight so I will be updating all the templates I can, possibly the pages. --Sumtaedium 02:03, 2 October 2011 (UTC) RE: Quests page Hah yeah, that really speeds up the process. I see on the Quests page that we have a quest called "First Aid" in the city of moresby. I think that might actually be "Fast Aid", which is given by Lucas at Nick's hub, but I don't really know how to make sure. -- Sumtaedium 03:21, 2 October 2011 (UTC) : Well, that's all of the quests I have so far. I'll keep playing and update whenever I can. -- Sumtaedium 03:32, 2 October 2011 (UTC) Walking Dead - Hannah Have you watched the backstory of poor Hannah, aka the famous bicycle girl from the series priemere of the Walking Dead? Their post on Facebook revealed that there is a six-webisode story arc on the girl and how she came to be. Sounds neat! going to watch it later. http://blogs.amctv.com/the-walking-dead/2011/10/the-walking-dead-webisodes-video.php --Mistertrouble189 17:02, 4 October 2011 (UTC) See DA's talk page It's time! --Mistertrouble189 03:03, 10 October 2011 (UTC) *http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:AWCforum/st/id233 --Mistertrouble189 22:31, 10 October 2011 (UTC) A few things.. A few things: *Amazing work on the (DI) quests template!!! Could not have done it better myself. *Randy Tugman needs his bust....it's been too long ;) *How are you liking the Walking Dead? It's been amaaaaazing *I hope to pick up DI again....still in Jungle. Read the introduction bios thing you posted on the sitenotice. Awesome find! We learned Purna's last name! And hope we can rebuild the rescuehub scene :) --Mistertrouble189 21:45, 19 October 2011 (UTC) Requesting use of bust images Hey A, just wanted to ask whether it's okay if I use some of the Wiki's images (mostly the bust ones) in a project I've been working on? I'll make sure to cite this site as the source of the images. :) --Ciwey 17:10, 21 October 2011 (UTC) :sure as long is it is not wikia. :) A 22:13, 21 October 2011 (UTC) TO ADD Adding new weapons Dead island loot is generated based off probabilities and percentages. The big files which control this is: # DI/data/Data0.pak/'inventory.scr', # DI/data/Data0.pak/'inventory_gen.scr', # DI/data/Data0.pak/'inventory_special.scr' These files include most of the items in the game and are what the loot system will pull from to generate a drop at any time The other set of important files that go with game loot are : # DI/data/Data1.pak/'default.loot ' and # the various loot files located in DI/data/Data1.pak/Maps for each act. For example, DI/data/Data1.pak/Maps/'act1a.loot' These work together with the inventory files, however they have completely different functions. These files contain the main switches to allow a drop from a certain enemy or container. Inventory files list the item's these files will pull from after they determine what's needed to drop an item. Let's take killing a zombie in the resort for example. *First the game will pull the possible drops from the DI/data/Data1.pak/Maps/'act1a.loot' file of that to see what is allowed to drop when the zombie is killed. *Now, after seeing the loot pool and what CAN be dropped in total, the game will pull from a probability (percentage) list found also in the .loot file. Not only will it pull based off drop percentage of these files, it will also refer to the data.scr files located in the AI folders (vessel_data.scr' for example in the zombie folder), to determine if any MORE item's are allowed for this SPECIFIC enemy. Now that the game has a complete loot pool of possible drops, the percentages come into play. First, the .loot file will tell the game if this item dropped is going to be cash, a craftpart, or a weapon. These variables you'll find at the bottom of each .loot file for each ACT (1.0 being a drop certainty, 0.1 being a 10% chance of drop, ect). For example, a weapon drops instead of cash or a craftpart. The game utilizes the inventory files by functioning off the generator located within the inventory.scr file this is to determine what colorset the weapon will be (white/green/violet/orange). Afterward the generator will pull stat's of the determined color type and the weapon will show up on the body of the enemy that you just killed. Tutorial Lets add some new goodies to the game. Navigate to DI/data/Data0.pak/'inventory.scr'. Open it with notepad, it should look like this at the top : import "inventorystuff.scr" sub main() { Item("CraftPart On this file particularly the Item always has an indention of 4 spaces. So whenever you add an item, you'll want to make sure that 4 spaces is there, and looks something like this Item("CraftPart_Plankton", CategoryType_CraftPart) { Name("Plankton"); Description("&CraftPart_Plankton_D&"); ItemType(ItemType_CraftPart); Visibility(true); Price(120); Mesh("algae_a.msh"); Skin("default"); MaxStackCount(30); PhysicsScript("DroppedInventory.scr"); Color(Color_White); } Always leave a space between lines as well. Now here is where these following files should go, using this mentioned above. import "inventorystuff.scr" sub main() { <-----------------------------------Hit enter here twice, creating two more lines of space Item("CraftPart***Next : import "inventorystuff.scr" sub main() { <-----------------------------------------This is where to add my files. Item("CraftPart Now you have a space to add new item's. Below is a list of sample expansion items to cut and paste for the time being. This will add roughly 150 new collectibles to find to your inventory.scr file. of files Now that you've managed to squeeze in the new collectibles, bombs, foods, drinks and medical items into the Inventory.scr file (save ofc), and craftplans into the collectibles.scr file (save again), the only thing left to do is incorporate this into your game via drop possiblities in the .loot files of each ACT. Let's run over to "DeadIsland>DI>out>Data>Maps>act1a>act1a.loot and open it up with notepad. NOTE : Here you'll notice a 12 indention space before each item instead of 4. Now here it's pretty self explanatory for the most part, just remember to add the file name exactly with a space and your probability rate, then a ");" after. For example if we wanted to add plankton to the garbage can's of act 1, we would move dow to this line : and just below it where we see existing items, we would replace with : Making sure to place it indented 12 spaces. The 1.0 would give a 100% chance for it to now drop out of Act1A trash cans. Now let's say we have 10 items that we want in the trash can, all set to 1.0. What does this mean? This means all 10 item's can be given out randomly by the trash cans now in act1a, giving basically a 10% chance to each. Loot Tables : At the bottom of the loot file for your act your editing, you'll notice Loottables. These are your percentage chance of dropping in that particular item. Here is an example : This basically shows us that on a looted dead body in act1a, we have a 100% chance for a craftpart to drop, and a 75% chance that a weapon will show up. The weight field indicates how good or amount of the item that will drop, higher weight - better loot. You can feel free to edit these how you choose, and remember, these determine % chance of your loot pools above of dropping, do be careful with them, if set to low you items will not show up very often! Remember to add what weapons you want from the inventory_gen.scr file and inventory.scr file from the "Data" folder. To replace them, you'll want to add the name much like our craftpart example from these files (denoted with GEN in the title) to populate your chosen act's weapon pools. Also note these go on the top half of the .loot file. Craftparts go at the bottom. You may also delete and add lines when you get used to how this file works and after some trial and error in game. Removing lines for money will only allow the loot file for instance, drop weapons or craftparts and no longer money for whatever item your editing, so on and so forth. The possibilities here aren't limited but by what items you have in your inventory files, so go wild! You can add craftplans here just as easy, just be sure to denote the title differently, as they are spelled differently. Example, if we wanted to add a boomstick craftplan to a garbage can in act1a, here's how it would look : Thanks Thanks for saying I'm doing a good job. I appreciate it! DynasticAnthony 19:10, 27 October 2011 (UTC) RE:you still alive? Yes, but barely! Haha, swamped with work. Bah. Hope I get some free time soon. I would love to edit again. Life of a college student -__- I get to play OTR when I go home for thanksgiving break so I'm excited. --Mistertrouble189 20:22, 27 October 2011 (UTC) Quick question re: modding Do you know of any way that can swap Amber and/or Crystal's model in place of TK's in the bunker infirmary during the later missions? Every attempt thus far has resulted in an arms spread Amber standing in the middle of the bed with her waist going through the seat. I'd really appreciate any help. --Ciwey 05:34, 28 October 2011 (UTC) Modding Hey Anno. How can I mod a health bar in DR2 PC? I want to replace Kirby's with something else. Let me know. DynasticAnthony 00:41, 31 October 2011 (UTC) Sorry Really used to people talking on others' pages. I'll get to the Sandbox Mode information as soon as I can today. I don't know their days and time frame but I can at least say who I've seen and what they drop. It's a start right? :) --Phantomhive 14:52, 4 November 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Some I'm not sure on but hey, pages can be edited. --Phantomhive 16:21, 4 November 2011 (UTC) Re: Got DISPLAYTITLE to work Well it wasn't that big a deal. I just noticed that that tag was used alot on the Team Fortress 2 wiki for their multi-language pages and wondered if it would work here. Curiosity really, since I can't really think of any place we could use it right now, except maybe subpages. Though it's nice to know that it works now! Nice work! I'll make of note of it and see if we could use it somewhere. Dengarde 17:35, 12 November 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm hoping that's a good thing. --Phantomhive 23:18, 12 November 2011 (UTC) Video section on Frank West Hey Anno, I REALLY don't like that video section. It doesn't really provide any relevant information. But I have an idea: Since it's Frank thats in charge of the Dead Rising Youtube and Facebook page, how about I make a section on the page talking about that, and then we can create subpages showcasing the videos and entries, with transcripts? I think that'd be a good way to record everything without cluttering the main pages. Dengarde 20:01, 18 November 2011 (UTC) *Woops. Sorry I am late on this. I guess I am indifferent. Doesn't help to have it on gallery page. As long as it's accessible. Also, just got home so I can play OTR. Working on some articles as you can see. Basically for the arena victims, I am keeping them the same (not adding a separate OTR introduction section if the character is exactly the same, ie. Alice, Tom, Drake..) though i mentioned at top that they appear in OTR and whether if one tiny detail is different. For those who are relatively different between the two introductions, I created a subsection, ie. Pat, Lucas, Jeremiah, etc. Cheers! --Mistertrouble189 03:22, 23 November 2011 (UTC) :thanks for comments. :) A 04:16, 23 November 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I've noticed that weapons and combo weapons are sometimes capitalized on the pages and sometimes they aren't. I'm a nitpicker and want some consistency but don't want to take things too far. I think they should all be capitalized since in game their names are capitalized i.e. you pick up a Box of Nails not box of nails. Whatever you think let me know and I'll start fixing it or leave it as is. --Phantomhive 19:37, 20 November 2011 (UTC) *I agree with Phantomhive. Was never sure how to do this. Need input on this! --Mistertrouble189 06:18, 21 November 2011 (UTC) If I can figure it out I'll make a poll. If not I'll start changing them. If anyone's bothered then it can be changed back. --Phantomhive 18:10, 21 November 2011 (UTC) Lots of spam We've had a ton of spambots lately. Anything we can do about that? Jax Kenobi 15:05, 22 November 2011 (UTC) :sigh. I will look at it this weekend. Dead island is getting hit harder, about 8 times a day. A 04:16, 23 November 2011 (UTC) ::We need better spambot protection. That math equation that new users have to do just doesn't work because the question is in text. Bots can easily read that and answer the question. We need to change that. Dengarde 18:30, 23 November 2011 (UTC) ::sure, i will look into it this weekend, thanks for message. A 20:34, 24 November 2011 (UTC) test OTR edits Starting Case 1-2 in OTR. Case 1-1 was interesting, love how they were able to use the same cutscene character motions but change the voicing lol. Also discovered that the pawn shop looters have names! Maybe they saw that you figured out their names and decided to implement them =P --Mistertrouble189 19:11, 24 November 2011 (UTC) : LOL : "love how they were able to use the same cutscene character motions" : nice find regarding looters. A 20:34, 24 November 2011 (UTC) ...Seriously? Seriously? You've never heard of dummied content. The term "dummy" is a programming term, used to refer to temporary data, or more commonly, data that exists but is no longer used for whatever reason within software. I'm REALLY surprised you've never heard this term. Also, next time, instead of reverting everything, PLEASE talk to me first, because now I have to revert everything BACK. Dengarde 00:04, 9 December 2011 (UTC) :It's a very, VERY well known term. Hence my surpise that you didn't know it. Tell you what, though, how about we call it "Inaccessible Content" instead? "Scrapped" is far too broad for what we use it for.Dengarde 03:18, 9 December 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hey, it's me, Reversinator. Why have I been blocked? The reason you gave for my blocked is "wikia now". What in the world does that mean? That I returned to the old wiki? I haven't made a single edit there since the blog post about the new wiki. I haven't done any spamming, vandalizing, or anything like that, so why have I been banned indefinitely? 15:00, 24 December 2011 (UTC) Zombie James' infobox Nothing major - maybe leave it blank or something. He's not really a psychopath or anything is he? or like Dead Rising Zombies. That's simple for him. --Mistertrouble189 02:25, 25 December 2011 (UTC) My ban I really wish you wouldn't have banned me from the site, I can't access it now because of the stupid IP lock that it puts on. I'm unbanned but i can only access it from my phone. Why do you ban me because of the little things that don't even warrant a ban? --MaddaCheeb 06:56, 28 December 2011 (UTC) Small question Hey Anno. In the process of changing several DR locations infoboxes to reflect the correct color name ("locations" over "stores" - like for the tunnels and construction site, etc). Anyway...if ya look on Sycamore Street, you'll see that the survivor icons mess up the lining of the names...know how to fix this? Do I need to use |s2= ? --Mistertrouble189 20:55, 9 January 2012 (UTC) *Alrighty. Tis not a huge deal if you cant fix - I'll remove the survivor icons. I just changed the template names for the places that arent a store or plaza, so everything should be ok. --Mistertrouble189 20:55, 9 January 2012 (UTC) Overtime (Off the Record) Please see the amazing job Maetch has done creating Overtime (Off the Record)! And the other amazing edits done by Maetch as well. Impressive. Also, with that now done, can you add that page to Overtime? Not sure how to. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 20:55, 9 January 2012 (UTC) Recent uploads Nice pics. Didn't know they were from Dead Island =P thanks again for the comic. Liking it so far. Only one more to go! --Mistertrouble189 17:32, 28 January 2012 (UTC) RE:Spammers I'm usually around, just lurking. As for the spammers, yeah, they are persistent. What have you been doing to try and stop them? Jax Kenobi 23:30, 5 February 2012 (UTC) The guests fan-on Hey A I'd think you should check the Death Battles Idea it's kinda got explicit mentioning such as Chuck and his wife having sex and such heres some of it Pam, Chuck, and Irene all lie down, Chuck wonders what's going to happen. Pam strips of all of her clothing, and then places her cunt on Chuck's manhood. Chuck: And when all this is over, Katey's going to have one hell of a sibling. Pam moans as Chuck's dick fucks her pussy. Chuck:to himself: I'm not a broken man at all. Pam: Ooooh......yes.....you still got it' Chuckie her own lips and winks again. Pam then had an orgasm, and her scream was suprisingly not too loud. Irene: HEY, I!!.......want some too, please. TPShadowDragon 13:00, 17 February 2012 (UTC) :I locked the thread and deleted that post. We don't need any of it. Jax Kenobi 13:27, 17 February 2012 (UTC) ::good. sounds like a strawman argument for those editors who want to curb crossovers. Reguardless we dont need it. A 14:43, 17 February 2012 (UTC) A the guest is doing an irrelivant fanon on a forum page what wasn't made for fanon its the Off The Record Question....SPOILERS page TPShadowDragon 15:28, 18 February 2012 (UTC) Road to Fortune pic Here's a pic that you can use for the site info thing instead of pam biting katey. Also road to fortune is on sale now. http://dl.dropbox.com/u/13825278/Dwm%202012-02-21%2020-40-12-96.png Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun Hello! Trying to convert the Z: DRS characters to our traditional infoboxes. Could you help get the text at bottom of infobox to just read Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun Characters, like how Unseen Characters is like, say on Roland Nichol's page. So basically without the "Dead Rising" being first. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 22:07, 2 March 2012 (UTC) *Aye. I am home recovering so I am keeping my self busy. And I sure have. Good read. All Z: DRS characters have new infobox. Maybe change color to the red that the nav template is? Just an idea. No biggie. Deleting old infobox template. --Mistertrouble189 16:19, 3 March 2012 (UTC) Jacqui (Walking Dead) http://www.tvfanatic.com/2011/02/the-walking-dead-season-2-spoiler-welcome-michonne/ What do you think? I liked Jacqui. Do you think she survived? Or maybe she knew Michonne in the past and we'll see Jacqui in a flashback. See interview link above. I'm so curious! --Mistertrouble189 14:44, 5 March 2012 (UTC) *Vague indeed. Makes it interesting and exciting. Prob won't see Jacqui again -_- I will remain faithful and not look at the spoiler, no matter how tempting!! My theory - we meet someone from Randall's group and survivors eventually join them. (Maybe we'll see Morales' family!) and perhaps the Governor leads Randall's group... Such a great second half to the season. RIP Dale Horvath. Also, do any of the Greene folks die? --Mistertrouble189 17:58, 6 March 2012 (UTC) *Tis me again - was googling to see if I could get info on background cast of Walking Dead. Came across an interview with actor of Guillermo (of 1x04 Vatos) and there is a photo included - supposeldy a still from the Season 2 Promo of Walking Dead. Seems like a dead guy at the nursing home complex (in the courtyard outside the garage). Hmmm....do they go back? What? Here is interview link. Here is image I was speaking of from that interview. Found the S2 promo video - may be a deleted scene because Dale appears to be in it.... video at 3:46, again at 3:59 and onward. Gotta be deleted. Shane has his hair. Did they try to check on Vatos survivors before leaving but found it overrun? So curious!!!! Ok found in forums that it was deleted from premiere - crew found the complex abandoned (forum posting). Interview with Robert Kirkman reveals that nursing home must have been attacked and everyone dead (shows dead body prop and a seemingly dead old lady extra) - video. Man, I learned a lot today :) Stalking another forums reveals that Darabont did not like the scene and wanted it cut. Pooey on him!! It better be on the Season 2 DVD as that Glenn Mazzara guy said :) --Mistertrouble189 19:49, 6 March 2012 (UTC) :*I am concluding my investigative work on the whole Vatos fate - they were overrun. Maybe a bunch escaped - they spoke about getting some cars working and evacuating people. Only time will tell. Glenn Mazzara said deleted scenes would appear on S2 DVD! I even Tweeted at the guy to get my own confirmation. Again, time will tell :) Man it's fun playing investigator. I already mentioned this scenario on two talk pages of the TWD wiki. We'll see if anyone responds lol I may make a blog posting. But that's least on my mind. Also another point - I accidentally read a possible spoiler on TWD wiki - about a certain captive becoming a zombie in next episode? -____- --Mistertrouble189 02:04, 7 March 2012 (UTC) Travis from "Vatos" in TWD? So I was browsing IMDB for cast credits and noticed a Michael Banks who played "Travis" in Vatos...probably a thug. He's uncredited though. I wonder maybe he appeared in a deleted scene? Or that was his 'extra' name assigned to him? I'm curious...did some research. Under "TV" on his resume, it shows that he was "Travis" on Walking Dead (http://www.castextras.com/ChrisBanks/). Trying to get in contact with him but all the links appear to be dead (at least on FB and Twitter). He has a YouTube account and again the links posted there are dead. (I'm typing this as I find out stuff lol) I found his MySpace so I will try to send him a message on that and see if he responds about his Walking Dead character! Will let you know what happens. Investigator Troubleman is on a roll! Update: Sigh, turns out he does not use MySpace anymore. Another dead end. Lol. So difficult. --Mistertrouble189 17:41, 10 March 2012 (UTC) *Most likely a dead end. He just doesn't want me to find out! Interesting theory edit about Jacqui http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jacqui&curid=3207&diff=34741&oldid=34060 --Mistertrouble189 21:41, 11 March 2012 (UTC) Tonight and next week (TWD) Wow!!! Tonight!! Did not see Shane killing Randall. Thought he would escape and a zombie get him....and that leads to my next point - why did he reanimate? Did he become infected at one point? And same with Shane - did he become infected at one point too? My friend mentioned maybe he did while in bus, didn't he cut his hand? Anyway - good episode, especially the second half. I liked Hershel's humbleness to the survivors and the convo between Lori and Shane....and Carl redeeming himself by saving Rick. As for the finale - looks intense! Robert Kirkman said a lot will die. Oh boy.....=( My guess...Hershel will (previews said he will stay behind), Patricia, Jimmy, Beth and T-Dog are probably bait. Carol too? BETTER NOT. I will be furious. Got any spoilers? Don't reveal. --Mistertrouble189 02:14, 12 March 2012 (UTC) I looked at the two promotional photos on AMC website for Walking Dead - I see CAROL and Daryl on a motorcycle on the road the morning after the farm is overrun :) and next image has the Grimes family + T-Dog. So I guess we know who lives! At least some of them. --Mistertrouble189 02:31, 12 March 2012 (UTC) *Oh man, so tempting to read it. I took a quick glance at it...saw the prison bit. And Michonne saving Andrea (woot!). And Jimmy getting eaten (LOL that was bound to happen). But I won't read any more! Very excited. --Mistertrouble189 17:22, 12 March 2012 (UTC) DR start position Hey Anno... I need help with changing where OTR game starts. Ideally I'd like for it to start on the rooftop of the safehouse, I can't quite figure it out, though I have removed all the intro wrestling stuff. What do you think? DR1 Pics Hey Anno! What program do you use to crop and transparent the backgrounds? I want to see if I can get it. Just adding some of the game file pictures (like File:Npc85.jpg) to pages and these are well done in terms of quality (most of them). --Mistertrouble189 17:33, 5 April 2012 (UTC) *Ok don't worry about it - I'll hold down the fort ;) Made a few busts for the main characters. Pretty satisfied. Hope all is going well. --Mistertrouble189 01:37, 8 April 2012 (UTC) Road To Fortune comic Do you have a scan of Issue 3, pg. 18 (the page after Chuck stabs the zombie with drumsticks) and Issue 4 pg. 18 (The scene where Frank argues with KillDuff) you'd be willing to share with me? Thanks note You should upgrade MediaWiki Power to the People! 06:11, 24 June 2012 (UTC) RE:cool Thanks :) Thought it would be cool to do that (especially as they all fit!) Did that on my Still Creek outbreak fan page as well ^^ Also, good to see you back!! Yay! And horray to that anon who is updating survivor pages about their Infinity Mode roles. Also, seems like a lot of random (Portuguese?) chatters in the chatbox. Sometimes can't tell if it's spam or not. Anyway, good to have you back! Awaiting for the Dead Island Riptide news :) --Mistertrouble189 18:43, 25 July 2012 (UTC) Great work! Glad to see you are editing the OTR-related articles! They are in need of much work and you're doing splendidly! --Mistertrouble189 02:41, 31 July 2012 (UTC) Blue mixed juice I dunno, I like having it as Blue Mixed Juice :) dont think we need to have it as Mixed Juice (Blue) unless there was a reason for it! And I'm sorry =X I have not checked that email in forever. Speaking of Walking Dead - they're releasing that deleted scene at the nursing home! Poor vatos members, all dead! GREAT work at the wiki! Impatiently waiting for Riptide release trailer. The game wont be featured at Gamescom Deep Silver said but maybe still some info released? Or at least SOON. --Mistertrouble189 00:07, 11 August 2012 (UTC) Re:ha ha HA! Sucks for him! Looks like that feature will be only for the REAL DI (and DR!) wiki ;) --Mistertrouble189 00:47, 15 August 2012 (UTC) Re: state of decay Nice find! Will look at videos once I get laptop back from repair shop. Living in Europe for a few months. Think voltage ruined screen. Hope nothing major. On iPhone now. Also nice work on DI wiki. Excited for game. And a video! If Palanai is near Banoi maybe we'll see what happens to Sinanoi and others...that'd be nice (I will never get over wondering what happens to those left behind lol!) great work. --Mistertrouble189 15:36, 6 September 2012 (UTC) RE:spam stopped Nice. Now let's just hope they don't find another way around this one. Thanks Anno. Jax Kenobi 03:42, 19 September 2012 (UTC) Time Travel Hey Anno, Long time no see. I was wondering if you remembered how to work the time travel mission from Infinity Mode. Essentially what I'm hoping to do is reset the clock before the sun rises so its just constantly night time for my L4DR mod. Let me know if you can help. Thanks! Tommah Lijeraldvasht's spam. Hey, A. There's a user/bot by the name of Lijeraldvasht that was spamming the boards earlier. I see that Mistertrouble189 blocked him last month, but when you go to his user page, it doesn't give you the option to delete him.